celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Forgotten Hunters
(Note: This page is about a faction that no longer exists.) The Forgotten Hunters were a neutral-aligned faction which tends to stay out of most conflicts, but had strong allies among the good-aligned factions. Was originally formed as a mean of common defense, and then later formed as an adventurers' guild. It had experienced a rocky history, and has only enjoyed very bried moments of stability. Faction History The Forgotten Hunters started off as a group of neutral characters to share a common defense. What they were hunting, no one knows, not even them; the name just sounded nice. It was lead by the unlikely hero, Cliff and held many promienent members including, but not limited to, Sion, Vent, SA-X, and Daryl. Having failed at making a faction of their own, the Strawhat Pirates (consisting of Sasuke, Jiraya, Sanji, and Sonic the Hedgehog) fused with the Hunters, swelling their numbers and resources significantly. The Hunters remained under the radar until Kefka and Luxord of the Harbingers of Caligousness attacked during the Faction Wars. Their base comprimised, the Hunters tried moving to Mars, which lasted until the player Cliff left the board, having Cliff die as his spaceship crashed into the side of the HQ. With Cliff gone, the faction disolved and many of its holdings going to either the Altruistic Valorians or Multiverse Garden along with its members. Cliff came back sometime later and reformed the faction with Sheik and Indiana Jones. This time, Cliff reinvisioned the Hunters into an Adventurer's Guild of sorts, establishing a humble encampent within the ruins of Tower's Gate beneath the Tower of Twilight. Despite the additions of Eliwood and Yukimaru, the factio never saw the same activity it once had. After the Shy Guys disbanded the factions and forced them to reform themselves, the Forgotten Hunters was disbanded for the second time. Multiverse Involvement First Formation During its first run, the Hunters took over some worlds and mostly kept to themselves. Second Formation The Hunters had a hand in Termina, after Cliff went and helped the mayor secure a proper relocation area for refugees in the fallout of Ganondorf's attack on Twilight Princess-Era Hyrule, and the founding of the Lords of Midnight. Yukimaru, an agent of the Lords at the same time, was sent to Termina to plunge it into chaos, but turned-coat and joined Cliff and the Hunters when she realized the bloodshed her actions would cause. Eliwood traveled to Termina after learning of its allegiance to the Hunters and petitioned the mayor to rally any able-bodied men and women from both the native and refugees. The resulting force was led by the lord into Hyrule, where it was originally set to do battle with Ganondorf, but instead would temporarily align with the dark lord against a much larger threat. In the wake of the Shy Guy-sanctioned Faction Refresh, Eliwood attemped to turn guardianship of the Hunters' sole territory, Termina, over to the Noblesse Oblige. Regeant Sparrow turned him down, citing a lack of troops to send to look after the world. The world went neutral. Members Last Set of Members *Sheik *Indiana Jones *Yukimaru *Eliwood *Soren Former Members *Ratchet *Vent *Aaron *Jiraiya *Sonic The HedgehogSonic The Hedgehog *Domingo *Sanji *Sasuke *Jill Valentine *SA-X *Leon Kennedy *Raguna *Mr. Bubbles *Daryl *Sion *Cliff *Chelsea *Abel Nightroad Territories First Formation *Termina *Mars *Castle Oblivion *Lake Hylia Second Formation *Termina Trivia *Currently, the Forgotten Hunters remains to be the only Faction that has ever been disbanded (When the Harbingers attacked and killed their leader, Cliff, along with half of the Hunters) rebuilt, and then disbanded again. See also *Strawhats *Faction Wars *Invasion Category:Factions